


Why are you here Peter Parker?

by The_geeky_fangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Parent(s), but later some, grieving reader, so i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_geeky_fangirl/pseuds/The_geeky_fangirl
Summary: After the reader’s dad Tony Stark died, Peter Parker is there to help. A few months forward and they eventually become good friends, only Peter would like to be more.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

You were a mess. It had been two weeks since your dad sacrificed himself to save the whole universe. But right now you couldn’t bring yourself to care about the universe. You just wanted your dad back. It hurt like hell not having him here. You missed him so much, his hugs, his smile, his snarky remarks- everything. You hadn’t talked to anyone but your mother and sister since it happened. You couldn’t stand the presence of anyone else. Why did he have to sacrifice himself? Why did he have to die? You shoved your face inside your pillow as you curled into more of a ball on your bed. You were sobbing violently now, hiccoughing every now and then. You were an ugly crier.

You heard a knock on your door as you heard the small “(Y/N)?” of your baby sister. You sat up wiping at your face with the long sleeves of your sweater as you walked to the door to open it. “Yes Morgan?” You said in a small voice but put on a fake smile for her. “Do you want to watch a movie with me?” She asked.

“Sure, I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” You said maintaining the false nothing is wrong voice. You loved Morgan with everything you had and even though it was stupid you didn’t want her to think anything was troubling you. She was too smart for that of course. She moved forward and hugged you; you instinctively crouched down and returned the hug.

This was why he sacrificed himself, you reminded yourself. So your sister and your family and people you love could be there for you. So you could be alive. He was a hero; he saved everyone. He gave everyone their home back, he gave everyone a life. He died so others could live. It had cost you one of the most important people in your life and you had to pay that price for the rest of your life.

You couldn’t help but sob a little as you caressed Morgan’s hair, she was here because of him and you were thankful but goddamnit if you weren’t mad that _he_ wasn’t. “Mom says it’s going to be alright.” She said breaking the hug and giving you a smile. You smiled an actual genuine smile at that; Morgan seemed to be the only thing that could make you do that these days, it seemed.

“See you downstairs in a bit.” She said as she hopped down the stairs and you stood back up. You closed the door behind you and leaned against it. Sliding down against the door you hugged your knees to your chest; you couldn’t even bring yourself to go to the bed as you lay down on the floor, breaking down.

You didn’t go downstairs.

* * *

It had been two months and you were getting better at pretending you were fine. You still hadn’t talked to any of your friends but you had opened up to your mother. You couldn’t remember the number of times the two of you had stayed up after Morgan would go to sleep to talk and mostly cry. You were still grieving and you didn’t quite honestly know how long you would be. You thought about seeing a therapist but you felt like you needed more time. The wound still all too fresh. You hadn’t opened up and talked to anyone apart from your mother about how you were feeling and you still couldn’t bring yourself to pour your heart out to her knowing it would hurt her all the more.

“(Y/N) someone’s here to see you.” You heard your mother saying. She was standing by the door but it seemed you had failed to notice her arriving. You had been staring out the window completely tuned out and lost in your own head. “Tell them I’m busy.” You spoke almost absent-mindedly.

“Don’t you wanna know who it is?” She asked. She had been trying to get you to talk to your friends again. You knew she thought it would be good for you and it probably would be- but.

“Not really.”

“It’s Peter.”

“I don’t know a Peter.” You replied in the same monotonous voice. You loved your mother but dear god she needed to stop trying to get you talk to other people. You knew you would eventually, but right now didn’t seem like the best time.

“Peter Parker,” Your mother said and you looked at her shaking your head slightly letting her know you still didn’t know who she was talking about. “Spider-man?” She said with that voice of hers that said she knew you knew what she was talking about.

You did remember a Spider-man. The last time you’d met him was when you were ten maybe twelve; you didn’t even had a proper conversation with him but you do remember your dad telling you about him. He cared for Peter a great deal and you even found a picture of him with your dad in the kitchen. When you were a kid you were a big fan of Spider-man. You thought it was the coolest thing- a teenage superhero.

Now that you were a teenager yourself and around the same age as what he had been when he stopped the guy with the wings- you didn’t think it was cool. You thought it was sad that the world was so messed up that a _teenager_ felt responsible to fix it.

“You can tell Peter Parker, I’m busy.” You said giving your mother a cheeky Cheshire-cat smile.

“Just talk to him. Please?” Your mother said and you almost whined. “For me?” she continued and you clenched your teeth.

“Maybe later.”

“(Y/N).”

“Fine! Send him upstairs.” You said finally giving in just wanting to make your mother happy. She gave you big bright smile, “I love you.” She said as she left.

“Love you too.” You mumbled out of habit.

Peter Parker was knocking at your door not too long after. It was wide open as your mother had left it and you told him to come in, not bothering to get up from the window couch- if that’s what those things were called.

He came up and sat next to you; not wanting to come across as rude you turned to him and gave him a forced smile in acknowledgment. “I’m (Y/N) Stark; we met a couple of years ago.”

“I remember, but of course for me it was more like a year.” He replied with a smile; the same small one you give someone in acknowledgment. “I’m Peter Parker.”

You just nodded not knowing what to say. You wanted to ask him why he was here but that seemed a bit hostile. You also wanted to tell him to go away because you didn’t want to talk to anyone that wasn’t your mom, Morgan, Happy or Rhodey but you figured that too would come across as hostile.

“You were so little when I last saw you.” He said maybe looking to start a conversation.

“And you were about as big as you are now.” You replied with a smile.

The room was silent for a couple of seconds before Peter Parker spoke up again, “I knew your dad. I was with him when he-”

“I know.” You said not letting him finish. You didn’t want to sound bitter but it was like you couldn’t help it. “I know. I know you were there and so was mom and Steve Rogers and Bruce and everyone; everyone but me. Because even though dad made me a suit too- I was _too little_ to go.” You could feel the feeling of something pushing up your throat and you fought hard not to let any tears slip. You thought you were over that by now- not being able to be with your dad when he died. Apparently not.

“I’m sorry about what happened.” He said and you nodded at him running your sleeve clad palm around the edge of your eye, wiping your tears away. “I miss him too, a lot. Probably not as much as you do though-” He said before hesitantly placing a hand on your shoulder. “but I understand what you must feel like.”

You looked at him and he seemed to be on the verge of tears himself. You still didn’t know what to say. You didn’t know Peter Parker and even though he may have had a strong bond with your dad- you still didn’t know him. You didn’t want to talk about your father with a stranger.

You gave him a genuine smile even if it was a sympathetic and sad one. “Why are you here Peter Parker?” You asked and the question didn’t come out hostile. It came out exhausted and tired and sad.

Peter Parker then told you about his dad and his uncle Ben. He told you about how he’d lost both of them and how he truly did understand what you were going through. He talked about how over time he found some closure and how there will come a time for you when thinking about your dad won’t be as painful as it was now. He also told you he still missed both his dad and uncle and how he would still sometimes cry but he also told you about how things will change and that you will be happy again- even if it didn’t seem that way right now.

Then he talked about Tony. Nothing much- but he told you that he missed him and that he’s sorry. You could tell he didn’t want to talk about your dad as much because he understood that you wouldn’t want to talk about that with a stranger. But you surprised both him and yourself- you talked about your dad. You talked about Tony and how much missed him. You told Peter Parker about the time when your dad had talked about him about how much he had missed him too. You cried a little but it didn’t matter because so did Peter Parker. You listened to him talk about your dad then; he told you how safe he felt even when he was in space all because he was with Tony Stark. He told you about how he was scared when he dying because he didn’t want your dad to feel like him dying was his fault. Peter Parker told you how much he loved Tony Stark.

Through all the tears somehow you and Peter Parker managed to talk about the good times you had with your dad too. You told him about the last five years and how they were the best years of your life because you didn’t have to worry about your dad dying every other month. You told him about the time when your mother was pregnant with Morgan and the time the two of you spent building the nursery.

You talked to Peter Parker about your dad for hours- the longest you’ve talked to someone who wasn’t your family in a month. Soon it was time for him to go home and you walked him out to the front door. “It was really nice talking to you. Thank you for coming by.” You said leaning against the lawn door.

“It was nice talking to you too. Maybe you can come downstairs the next time Aunt May and I come for dinner.” He said with a small laugh.

You had no idea that Peter Parker and his aunt came around for dinner, you were mostly always in your room. You still gave him a smile and a nod, “I will.” you said. 

“Goodbye Peter Parker.”


	2. Chapter 2

You were healing. Slowly but surely you were. You had stopped shutting your friends out and you even made a new one: Ned Leeds. Peter had introduced you two. You had also become good friends with Peter himself, you would often go over to his house and now when he and Miss Parker- May (as she insisted you called her) came around you went downstairs as well. Your mother was getting good at pretending to be fine now too. You, Morgan and her would often go down to _his_ lab just to hang around; maybe talk to Dum-e. It wasn’t ideal but it was better. And it was getting better, just like your mom and Peter said it would.

* * *

It had been almost six months now since your dad’s funeral. That was the last time you’d spoken to your dad’s friend Nebula. Morgan called her “Auntie Neb”. You remember one time when a boy was bothering you in class and every one of your friends had said he was just teasing you because he liked you. You were maybe thirteen at the time. Nebula was the first person you told about the boy out of everyone in your family. “If someone is bothering you it doesn’t mean they like you. It simply means they like bothering you. Next time he throws a ball at you throw one right back at him.” She had said in her one tone voice. Then you had told your dad about the boy but that was a story for another day.

But back to the right now. Right now you were very happy, something unusual but not unheard of. You were happy because you had just had a talk with Nebula. She had finally found the opportunity to make a call ever since she’d left with the guardians. You didn’t talk about anything special just your casual conversation. Even the guardians has said a small hello to you; Thor too, obviously. The call was absolutely the only reason you were smiling as hard as you were when Rhodey pulled up the car in front of Peter’s apartment.

“You are aware that I can drive myself around, yes?” You said as you undid your seatbelt and grabbed your bag tugging it over your shoulder.

“Uh-huh and what about it?” Rhodey retorted and you just stuck out a tongue in response. “Call me when you need me to come get you I’m just nearby meeting Banner okay?” He said as you got out of the car.

“Will do.” You replied bringing two of your fingers to your forehead mimicking a salute as you turned around to enter the building.

“And hey, just because you have a suit does not mean you can fly around or back home yourself! Pepper almost killed me last time you did that.” He said apparently not being done with the goodbyes.

You turned back around and gave him an annoyed look scrunching your nose up as you do every time you got irritated at your family’s tendency to be overprotective. “That happened one time.” You argued stubbornly.

“I’m just saying.” He said laughing like he did that always made you feel like he was making fun of you. “Take care. I love you.” He said before starting his car up.

“Love you too Uncle Rhodes. Goodbye.” You said before stepping up the steps to the apartment after his car went away.

Soon you were knocking at Peter’s apartment door panting slightly from running up all the stairs. The elevator was out of order and you were sure you weren’t going to exercise tomorrow as you deemed that exercise enough.

Peter opened the door and conveniently had a glass of water in his hands with ice and an almost concerning smile on his face. Concerning because it was the same smile he had given you before you walked into tape that he had covered the entry of a room with.

But this time it wasn’t taped entrance you could tell seeing as he was leaning against the wall and there wasn’t any sign of tape or plastic wrap. “Tired from all the stairs?” He said in a sympathetic voice that you would almost consider to be feigned and mocking had you not just tired yourself out on all those flights of stairs. He moved the glass of water to you and you took it gulping it down rather quickly.

“God yes! I am exhausted; they need to fix it soon.” You said as you walked into the apartment and set your bag down on the couch.

“Fix what honey?” May said from the kitchen where she was setting the take-out down.

“The elevator.” You stated tilting your head slightly. Surely she would have noticed.

“What happened to the elevator?” She asked with a laugh.

“It was out of order.” You answered more confused than ever.

“No it wasn’t I just used it like ten minutes ago when I went to the convenient store just downstairs!”

“But it had an out of order sign taped to it.” And just as you said those words you realized that the handwriting on the sign was very familiar. As if you needed any other proof, Peter started laughing from behind you and you whipped your head around glaring at the boy who was clutching his middle as he doubled over laughing his head off.

“You’re dead Peter Parker!”

* * *

You were currently sat on the couch with Peter beside you after having finished eating with him and May. She however had to leave for her job soon after. You liked days like these; the days you spent with your friends and family. You liked that Rhodey drove you everywhere because he cared about you even if you would never admit that to him. You liked that Nebula took out time to talk to you and you liked that the Parker family cared enough about you that they invited you to lunch when they found out you mother and sister wouldn’t be home for a few days because of your mother’s job.

“How’s your packing coming along?” You asked Peter once you got over how much you had eaten.

“Not good.” He groaned. It appeared he still hadn’t gotten over how much he himself ate.

“You have to leave for the trip first thing in the morning Peter Parker!” You said with a laugh. You’d never understand how he could leave such an important thing to the last minute.

“You know you don’t have to call me Peter Parker anymore. You’ve known me for what four months now?” He said turning to look at you with an annoyed expression on his face. It was quite similar to the one you gave Rhodey earlier you imagined, considering the hint of adoration in the scrunch of his nose.

“It helps me distinguish you from all the other Peter’s I know!” You lied. Truth was you liked calling him Peter Parker for whatever reason you couldn’t be bothered to find out.

“You don’t know any other Peter’s!” He exclaimed his annoyance seeming to grow as he gestured with his hands as if they helped in conveying the message better.

“Name one Peter you know that isn’t me.” He said in an accusatory tone.

You narrowed your eyes at him playfully before continuing to list off some of Peter’s you were aware of, “Peter Pan, Peter Pensieve, Peter Pettigrew-”

“Don’t you dare compare me to that rat!” Peter exclaimed exaggerating his annoyance visibly so, making you giggle. Soon enough you were telling Peter about Nebula and how she’d call. He got very excited at the mention of Thor and was asking question about him left and right. “Did he say anything about returning to Earth?” “Did he say anything about me?” You laughed at his fondness of Thor and told him you only really exchanged a hello and goodbye with him.

“Makes sense I guess. You must have been more focused on Nebula.” He had said. You had told him all about Nebula the first few weeks he used to come over to your house. Those weeks were very confusing for you. You were still always depressed and even the thought of having lunch with a friend’s family seemed impossible. But at the same time those were the days you truly started recovering and talking to people. Mostly to Peter; you didn’t feel vulnerable talking to him because he shared his experience and tears about his dad and Uncle Ben as well. It was a weird way to bond and start a friendship but it was _your_ way.

Peter and you talked for quite a long time but he couldn’t exactly remember the specifics of what you talked about. He had told you about a cat he had seen that day and you had told him about Morgan. As of right now you were telling him about the day when you accidentally fell down the stairs and cursed loudly causing Morgan to pick up the word.

“Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch! I shit you not she kept chanting it I was lucky no one especially mom wasn’t around.” You said and Peter noticed you were trying not to laugh in between your words while Peter on the other hand was completely loosing it, his hands on his chest as he kept laughing.

“And then I told her ‘Fuck, don’t say that’ and she started yelling Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” You exclaimed. Peter was laughing uncontrollably now. The way you were talking almost as if you were currently still in distress was adorable and funny to him all the same. His laughs however teasing were also very contagious and you soon started laughing yourself. There was something funny about a six year old yelling Fuck whilst wearing a dinosaur onesie that Peter just couldn’t explain.

The laughter was dying down soon as Peter and you just clutched your stomachs that were now surely aching. Peter was happy to see how far you had come since he’d first talked to you at your house some four months ago. You were sulking and depressed then but you were doing much better now. He couldn’t even imagine that same (Y/N) from before actually wiping a _happy_ tear off like you were now. He was proud of you. But he was also captivated by you. He was captivated by your laughs and smiles and he was also intrigued and amazed by how much he had shared himself with you. He couldn’t remember talking to someone about Uncle Ben who wasn’t May or Ned. He liked that he could share his tears and sorrows with you, which made you that much more captivating to Peter.

“I’m going to miss you.” He stated as the laughs stopped. He wasn’t smiling nor was he frowning he was simply stating a fact that he did not like. Peter was sitting with his body turned towards you, his hand supporting his head up now.

“I’m going to miss you too.” You said giving him a small smile and received a sad one in return. You took hold of a cushion that was placed in between you and him and hit him with it as you giggled a little. “You’re just going to Europe for a school trip Peter! It’s not that far away. Besides you won’t even be gone that long!”

Peter considered your words before nodding slightly. It seemed he was too deep in thought about how he much would miss you that he didn’t even think of hitting you back with a cushion. That concerned you; he must actually be serious to not want to engage in your bickering and childish ‘battles’.

“I guess so.” He said seeming to still be thinking about something. “Yeah it’s not that far from home you can come and visit if I would need you.”

You scoffed at him playfully, “It’s Europe Peter.”

“Well you’re a millionaire.”

“Billionaire. And my point still stands.” You said shaking your head with a laugh. “I have school here and mom would never let me go.”

“You’d get bored without me though.” Peter said seeming to have come out of his over thinking haze as he looked at you with a teasing and smug smile.

“I have other friends you know!” You retorted.

“Not someone as cool as Spider-man.”

“You realize my family is filled with superheroes right? I have dinner with War Machine and Pepper Potts every day.” You had a just as smug of a smile on your face as Peter had. “Not to mention I’m staying with The Falcon and Wanda Maximoff for the week.”

“They’re old you’ll tire of them.” Peter had now folded his hands in front of his chest and he seemed determined to have you admit you would in fact get bored without him there.

“No I won’t!” You shot back defensively. “I’m going bowling with Sam tomorrow,” You said as you tried not to laugh at the stupid, _stupid_ pun you were about to make. “He’s going to be my _wingman.”_

There was a moment of silence between you two with Peter just staring at you with a blank expression bordering on adoration while you just tried to stifle the laugh you were holding. Your puns were hilarious to you especially because of the reaction they received.

“Oh fuck it!” Peter said before moving from where he was sat and holding your jaw in his hand attaching his lips with yours. You were stunned for moment as you felt Peter’s lips brush against yours as he kissed you softly. His hold on your jaw was firm however, and you were sure if his hand wasn’t holding your face you would have moved away. Not because you didn’t want him to kiss you but just because you were that surprised.

Peter noticed your response or lack thereof and he was about to pull away when you grabbed the back of his neck kissing him back. Your lips were moving much more eager and harder as compared to his previous approach. You’d never thought about kissing Peter Parker ever. But you liked doing it now in fact you could see yourself doing it in the future now that it was happening. You weren’t against Peter Parker kissing you.

He seemed to be a little surprised but relieved all the same as he melted into the kiss. His other hand moving to rest at your neck as he almost hummed against your lips. Peter was pleased and very much happy that you were kissing him back and that you hadn’t pushed him away. He soon broke the kiss though his hands on the side of your neck and jaw were still present. He still had his eyes closed and you looked at him with a grin plastered on your face.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He said with a chuckle as he slowly opened his eyes as if he was afraid this would cease to exist the moment he did. It didn’t. He rolled his eyes as soon as he saw your grin and you just wiggled your eyebrows at him.

“Didn’t know you had the hots for me Peter Parker.”

“I didn’t know you liked me back either.” He challenged mirroring your cocky attitude.

“I guess I do huh?” You teased the cockiness and smugness still very much there.

“You guess?”

“You can kiss me again to help me confirm it.”


End file.
